Forgotten
by marnimg
Summary: "It's been eight years since our first kiss," Roy tells her gently, attempting a smile. Riza raises an eyebrow and checks her watch. "It's taken you twelve hours. And you woke up with me this morning."


**_A/N: Day 4 of the 'Royai Week' prompt challenge!_**

Roy was having a nightmare of a week.

It had started with the influx of an ungodly amount of paperwork which Roy was now drowning in. It had also been raining meaning that his flame alchemy was subpar, but the most humiliating part was losing a bet with Havoc. The 2nd Lieutenant had wagered the Colonel that he couldn't light Havoc's cigarette for him without setting his hair on fire.

"You're being stupid." Roy had grumbled, detesting being challenged, and detesting being challenged by Havoc even more.

"Then prove me wrong," Havoc said slyly, knowing exactly how to wind Roy up. He placed a cigarette in his mouth. "Light this without setting my hair on fire."

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Do it!"

"Havoc," Roy started roughly, setting down his pen and looking up. "I am the Flame Alchemist – I spent years mastering the art of fire. There is no real challenge here."

"Go on then. And if you manage it, I'll do half of your work load this week, but if you singe my hair, you have to do mine."

"No."

"Coward."

They had gone on like this for a while until Havoc succeeded in pushing Mustang over the edge. He looked up and clicked his fingers without properly concentrating, a stream of fire not only lighting the cigarette, but completely disintegrating it, and also burning off a portion of Havoc's left eyebrow and hair.

Despite this new burnt look, Havoc had grinned. Roy had groaned.

Havoc enters the office now, whistling loudly and cheerily, a stack of papers in his arm. He dumps it heavily on Roy's desk. "Good morning, great Flame Alchemist." Havoc's smile gets broader. Roy's expression gets darker.

"Havoc, I'm swamped enough as it is; I've got so much work to do. I barely even know what day it is!"

"Tough shit, Colonel," Havoc takes a seat and leans back, kicking his feet up and resting them on the edge of Roy's desk. Roy looks up from his paperwork, his expression getting more and more thunderous.

The door opens and Riza Hawkeye enters.

"Colonel." She greets stonily. Roy stops being angry at Havoc for a second to note her frostiness.

All morning, Riza had been cold and aloof with the Colonel. Roy had no idea what was wrong despite constant asking, each time seeming to irritate Riza further, aiding in her icy indifference, yet at the same time she was bristling with displeasure.

"Lieutenant!" Roy tries smiling at her, but Riza glowers. "Everything alright?"

"I finished the report," she hands him a thick yellow folder, not meeting his eyes.

"Thank you," Roy says with confusion.

Without another word, Hawkeye turns on her heel and marches out of his office.

"Blimey, Chief." Havoc pipes up. "What've you done to piss off Hawkeye?"

Roy scratches his head. "Something's up with her, right? It's not just me?"

"Nope, she's _definitely_ pissed," Havoc says eagerly. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Think about it."

Roy desperately begins to mentally sort through everything he could have done in the past 24 hours.

"I really don't know!"

"Think harder." Havoc offers unhelpfully. Roy scowls at him. "Did you disappoint her in bed last night?"

"Havoc." Roy stops him sharply, his ego unable to consider this as a possibility.

"Sorry, Chief," Havoc's favourite pastime is pressing Roy's buttons.

"Anyway," he gestures to a pile of papers he's been balancing precariously on his knee for half an hour. "I've got to get these done by the 14th," Havoc sighs heavily at the prospect of a deadline.

"Why what's the date today?" Roy asks absentmindedly, signing his name on the bottom of a piece of paper.

"12th, _obviously_."

Roy's heart drops. "Oh, _shit_." He jumps up and swears repeatedly.

How could he have forgotten?! No wonder Riza was in such a cold mood with him!

"Colonel, what –?"

"It's the anniversary of mine and Riza's first kiss, oh my _God_ I can't believe this," Roy rushes out from behind his desk, catching his thigh hard on the wooden corner but barely even noticing. Havoc can tell how much this means to Mustang just by how he used Hawkeye's first name in the office.

"Colonel, calm down," Havoc has taken his feet off the desk.

"I _can't_ , oh my God I'm _such_ an idiot – it's also the anniversary of her father's death and I _forgot_ ," Roy lets out another stream of hurried swearing, looking terrified.

"Mustang, you are in a world of trouble." Havoc states seriously.

Roy clutches at his hair, his eyes wild and panicked.

"She's going to kill me."

"Probably."

"Oh _shit_."

Roy's mind starts racing over all the things he could do to make it up to her, but comes up with nothing. This makes him panic even more.

"I've got to go," he mutters distractedly, yanking on his jacket.

"Good luck!" Havoc calls as Roy slams the door behind him.

Mustang fast walks through the corridor. Roy and Riza have many rules as far as their relationship is concerned, but the biggest one is that no matter what, they don't bring _any_ of their personal problems to work.

But this is different. Roy and Riza have always known they were together; there was never a specific date of being a couple, so they agreed to celebrate the anniversary of the first time they kissed, and the day he came back to her.

However, this is the anniversary of her father's death. Which this isn't something Riza ever brings up and isn't the priority, by forgetting, Roy can safely assume that it isn't helping.

Eventually, Roy winds up outside Riza's office. He falters before opening the door and entering. Riza doesn't even look up.

"Hey … Riza, uh –"

"Something the matter, Colonel?" Riza asks flatly, refusing to drop the military formality due to anger and stubbornness. Roy knew this was going to be difficult.

There's no point in trying to win her over with a lavish display of apology and affection. Riza values honesty – especially from Roy when he's messed up.

"Riza, I'm an idiot." He says simply. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over the guest chair in front of her desk. Roy sits on the edge of the seat.

"Damn straight." She replies coldly, her fiery amber eyes boring into his.

"It's been eight years since our first kiss," Roy tells her gently, attempting a smile.

Riza raises an eyebrow and checks her watch. "It's taken you twelve hours. And you woke up with me this morning."

Roy winces at his own insensitivity. "I'm such a jerk," he groans. Riza doesn't argue with him. "I'm sorry. Honestly. And … I know that we celebrate our first kiss today, but it's important for another reason. And for the fact that I failed to remember makes me angry at myself. I have no excuse other than I've been busy. I am so sorry."

Riza's eyes seem to soften a fraction.

"Roy," she says slowly, Mustang heaving a sigh of relief as she uses his name. "Our anniversary isn't until next month."

Roy blinks.

"Then why …?"

"Havoc told me that you burnt off his eyebrow."

"And what does this have to do with you being angry at me?"

"You took on his work load."

Roy is still confused. "I'm sorry, I still don't see how this is my fault."

"He said you burnt off his eyebrow as part of a bet, and asked me to pretend to be mad at you. He wanted to you panic for a little bit. He also said that you're a lousy flame alchemist."

Roy feels his temper rising.

"I'm going to set him on fire and you can bet there will be more than his eyebrow that's burnt this time."

Riza gives the ghost of a smile. "You were really that worried about forgetting the day we first kissed?"

Roy almost forgets his anger at Havoc. "Of course." He crosses the room and kneels by Riza's side, taking her hands in his. "You're important to me."

"Clearly not that important; you're a month early. Now go and do Havoc's work."

Havoc was _so_ getting more than his eyebrow burnt off.


End file.
